


His Sexy Nurse

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Dean [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, nakedness in tub together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: After Dean almost dies from a vampire attack, and after he sneaks out of the hospital, it’s up to you to help him.





	His Sexy Nurse

****You took a stretch in your sleep, after last night’s events, your body could feel the wear and tear. Like usual you thought you were ready for your monster, but your loving – yet – over protective boyfriend was always trying to protect you, and suffer the consequences afterwards.

Dean had stepped in front of you right as you were about to take down a vampire, and that resulted in a gnarly bite on your behalf. When you came to, across the room the blood sucker was sucking the life out of your boyfriend.  
  
Before you could react, Sam came running in to save the day, slicing the head of that last vamp clean off.  
  
Once Dean had come to, after arguing for five minutes, he finally gave in and let you take him to the hospital for a blood transfusion. While you were asleep at the bunker, Dean had arrived home after sneaking out of the hospital.  
  
“You should still be in the hospital Dean.” You growled as he woke you up. You put your hand to your chest to show you were scared of the surprise.  
  
“There’s only one nurses’ tits I want to see and they’re staring right at me.”  
  
You scoff, but rush to him as he struggles to sit down. “See, I don’t think you should’ve left. You can barely stand.”  
  
“Well, take care of me nurse. I’d rather be with you, then in that hospital, and the nurses there weren’t even hot.”You roll your eyes, but you’re happy your extremely good looking boyfriend wanted to be with you, and not anyone else.  
  
“Come on, let’s get you to bed, and I’ll make you some soup, I’ll feed it to you, and maybe I’ll even dress up in that sexy nurse costume from last Halloween.”  
  
“The one from the werewolf at the sorority house?” he’s so drained, that in his excitement, it reads about a 1 on the Richter scale.  
  
“Yes, that one and if you behave and do as I say, I might take my top off.”  
  
“Oh please do. I will behave.” He sounded drunk, almost, the pain meds the doctor had given him must’ve been working.  
  
It was a miracle that he had made it home safe and in one piece.  
  
You shake your head, and like a mother hen, guide him to his bedroom. He bounces slightly as he sits down on the edge of the bed, waiting for your next order.  
  
“Baby, just lay down. I’ll be right there with your soup.”  
  
“But I don’t want to be alone.” He yawns. He holds out his arms, and wiggles his fingers at you.  
  
“It sounds like someone is enjoying their pain meds.” You pad slowly to him, and put your hands in his hair.  
  
He sighs as you run your fingers gingerly through his hair.  
  
“Yup!” he even pops his lips at the  _p_ , and smiles. “I really love the pain meds. But not as much as I love you. And not as much as I love cuddling with you, and kissing you. I just love you.”  
  
“Why don’t we get you into a hot bath, get some warm soup in your stomach, and then I’ll watch over you while you sleep.“  
  
"But I don’t want a bath.”  
  
"You smell like something died in your. Vicinity.“ you motion to him, and quickly hold out your hand for him to take.  
  
"I’ll only get in if you get in.” he smiles sleepily, giving a small yawn."If it’ll get you in the tub, I’m all for it.“ you mutter quietly."YAY!” he yells. His voice surprises even himself and he covers his mouth. You quite enjoyed the almost drunk - Dean. He was cute when he was inebriated.  
  
He takes your hand and you slowly walk toward the bathroom. As you fill the tub, he patiently waits sitting on the toilet. The first time you turn around to check on him, his shirt is tangled up on his had as he tried to take it off. You swiftly remove the fabric, careful to avoid the large bite mark on his neck.  
  
The second time you turn around, his pants are at his ankles, along with his boxers. He was trying to kick them off, but still had his shoes on. His face tensed, as he seemed frustrated at the task. You pull them off easily and hold your hand out, guiding him into the tub.  
  
He groans in pleasure as the hot water already starts to do it’s job. He looks back to you, waiting for you.  
  
You slowly slip out of your clothes, a ragged pair of shorts and a shirt of Dean’s. Once they drop, you slowly step in the hot water. The water burns at your skin, but you bear it as Dean leans against you, closing his eyes and sighing. “This feels good.” he murmurs quietly, putting his hands on both of your knees. He wraps your legs comfortably around his waist, and takes your hands in his.  
  
"This is amazing. I love this.“ he babbles. He continues to babble of his appreciation for you. For you cuddling with him. For helping him as you start to wash his body.  
  
You pull the Old Spice body wash out of the shower caddy, and slowly rub soap suds in to his back, along his shoulder blades and up his neck.  
  
You are careful to avoid his neck, and work down his chest, slowly massaging his muscles.  
  
After about a good half hour of giving him a massage, you clean up, and slowly get out of the tub, helping him maneuver over the rim and stand firm on his feet. He leans in to you as you dry his body, being careful to avoid any scratch or bruise.  
  
You lead him to your shared bedroom, where he exhaustedly lays down, his head hitting the pillow quickly.  
  
"Now, I’m going to heat up some soup, try and stay awake while I’m gone?” you ask looking at him. He gives you a small nod and let’s you leave.  
  
By the time you return with two bowls in hand, Dean was out cold, snoring like a content baby.  
  
You smile, thinking that this could possibly be the first time in a long time he could get some sleep. You let the bowls sit on his desk, and walk to his side of the bed, and slowly pull his legs under the cover until he’s in a more comfortable position. They can wait until later.  
  
After making sure he was okay, you slip in to your side of the bed. Immediately he finds you, and rests his head on your chest, and you both fall in to a blissful sleep.


End file.
